


ANYWHERE BUT HOME

by BillwardHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillwardHale/pseuds/BillwardHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forzado a renunciar a sus sueños de asistir a una escuela de arte, Stiles gasta sus días en un pésimo empleo y ayudando a su hermana a criar a su hijo. En su tiempo libre pasea en su bicicleta, dibuja y sale con su mejor amigo, Scott, que dejó la ciudad hace unos años para ir a la Universidad. Cuando el hermano mayor de Scott, Derek, vuelve al pueblo, queda impactado por el talento de Stiles. Stiles se enamora de Derek mientras lucha por conciliar sus propios deseos con las necesidades de su familia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANYWHERE BUT HOME

Stiles apagó el despertador. La alarma sonaba intermitentemente, rígida, como si nunca fuera a parar. Tenía sueño, y hubiera deseado seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que no podía. Lo esperaba un largo día, lleno de obligaciones. Su trabajo, sus ocupaciones familiares. Se cepilló los dientes, se cambió la ropa y bajó a desayunar.

Atravesó el pequeño pasillo y entró en la sala de su casa. “Otra vez” pensó. Su padre se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Una vez más. El retiro no le había sentado nada bien al ahora ex-Sheriff Stilinski. Había comenzado a beber un poco más de la cuenta, y por más que su hijo lo regañara e intentara hacerlo recapacitar, el hombre siempre respondía que “ningún chiquillo iba a decirle que hacer con su vida y que ya había recorrido su camino”.

Le quitó la petaca de whisky de entre las manos, lo tapó con una vieja manta y fue a la cocina. Hechó los restos de la bebida por el fregadero y tiró el envase de vidrio al bote de basura. Sabía que su padre se enfadaría, pero no le importaba. Sacó la caja de cereal de la alacena y tomó la leche del refrigerador. Había comenzado a comer su bol de cereales cuando su hermana, Julia, entró por la puerta con su pequeño sobrino, Collin.

El niño entró corriendo a la casa, con la energía que lo caracterizaba. Stiles se puso de pie para recibirlo, y ambos se propinaron un breve pero cálido abrazo. Collin corrió a abrazar a su abuelo, que aún no se había despertado. Apoyo su pequeño rostro sobre el hombro del envejecido Sheriff, y siguió su camino.

-Papá... Papá... ¡Papá! -insistió Julia. El hombre se sacudió y abrió los ojos de repente. Estaban enrojecidos. Sentía un dolor de cabeza punzante por la resaca.

-Ey, Jules. Me quedé dormido en el sillón. Me duele todo, siento que un camión me pasó por encima.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de ponerte a beber -recriminó Stiles, que ahora iba tras Collin. El pequeño le propuso jugar, y él era incapaz de negarse.

-No empieces con eso, niño. Me duele demasiado la cabeza como para que me grites, y menos aún si comienzas con tus sermones.

Stiles bufó y meneó la cabeza. No quería pensar que su padre era un caso perdido, pero a veces no parecía que la cosa fuera distinta.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo, papá? -preguntó Julia.

-Agua, antes que nada. Y una taza de café bien cargado y sin azúcar. Y un Alka-Seltzer. ¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Sí. Pero que Stiles no te vea. Me va a sermonear también y no tengo ganas de oírlo.

-Bienvenida al club -respondió irónicamente el retirado Sheriff, mientras guardaba las dos cajas de cigarrillos lejos de la vista de su hijo.

Stiles acompaño a su sobrino durante un pequeño rato y luego se reunió en la cocina con el resto de su familia. Su hermana y su padre bebían de sus tazas de café mientras veían las noticias en el destartalado televisor. Cuando lo vio entrar, Julia se puso de pie y se acercó despacio a su hermano.

-Eh, Stiley. Tengo un imprevisto. ¿Puedes cuidar a Collin?

-Tengo turno en la cafetería, y luego iba a ver a Scott antes de que se vaya de la ciudad... -replicó Stiles. Odiaba cuando su hermana le hacía cambiar de planes todo el tiempo. Amaba a su sobrino como si fuera su propio hijo (y probablemente más que el propio padre del chico) pero a veces deseaba tener su propia vida. Tenía amigos, un trabajo, y cuando no se peleaban, una novia.

-Sí, lo sé, pero tengo que llevar a Papá al doctor. Y Sam quiere verme también. Si no puedes, podemos ir al médico otro día -remató Julia. Sabía pegarle a su hermano donde más le dolía.

Stiles miró a su padre, que se había desplomado en el sillón nuevamente y cabeceaba, al borde de dormirse nuevamente. De ninguna manera iba a acceder a que su padre faltara a su cita con el cardiólogo, y menos ahora que había comenzado a beber y a fumar de nuevo. Porque no importaba el esmero de su padre en ocultárselo, podía oler el humo de los cigarrillos cuando llegaba, aunque su padre abriera las ventanas e intentara ventilar la casa.

-Collin. Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿quieres? -llamó Stiles.

-¡Sí! ¿Puedo sentarme al frente? -preguntó el niño.

-Claro -respondió el tío.

Atravesó el umbral de la puerta conteniendo su enfado. Pensaba que Collin estaba mejor con él, y trataba de tranquilizarse a sí mismo con esa idea. Se subió al auto, y el niño hizo lo mismo en el asiento del acompañante.

-¡Gracias! -gritó Julia, cuando Stiles y Collin estaban en el viejo Jeep de Stiles, marchándose desde el porche de la casa. -¡Cuidense, y no lleguen muy tarde! ¡Adiós!

Stiles no respondió a los saludos de su hermana. Enfocó su vista en el frente y condujo hasta su lugar de trabajo. Divisó el enorme cartel de la cafetería donde se desempeñaba varios metros antes de llegar, y justo a tiempo antes de que se pasara del lugar absorto en sus pensamientos.

“THE TALON. EL MEJOR CAPPUCCINO DE BEACON HILLS” rezaba el inmenso letrero del que en una época fue un cine y teatro, y actualmente reacondicionado como cafetería. Hizo sentar a Collin en una de las mesas que aún estaban disponibles. Abrió el cierre de la mochila del pequeño, sacó unas hojas y unos lápices y se las dio para que dibujara. Parecía que Collin amaba dibujar y pintar casi tanto como su tío.

-¡Stilinski! -se escuchó vociferar a una voz a espaldas de Stiles. Él cerro los ojos, como si lo hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo que no debía. Se dio vuelta lentamente, para ponerse cara a cara con la persona que había gritado su nombre.

-Sí, Señor Finnstock -respondió. Intentó sonreír naturalmente, como si todo marchara bien. -¿Puedo ayudarlo con algo? -preguntó.

-Oh, sí. Déjame pensar... ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece intentando no transformar mi cafetería en un jardín de niños?

-Ah... Eh... Sí... Esto... Pues... Mire, se que no debo traerlo conmigo pero su madre, es decir, Julia, que sería mi hermana, porque yo soy su tío, no podía cuidarlo. Ella... ella... debía llevar a nuestro padre a ver a un médico, y realmente yo no quería que no fueran, porque...

-Está bien. Entiendo. Sólo intenta que no moleste a los clientes y que no se haga pipí ni nada de eso. Acabo de retapizar esos sillones -replicó el Señor Finnstock.

-Claro que no, Señor Finnstock. Tiene ocho años, sabe ir al baño solo. Y no molestará a nadie, se lo juro, estará aquí sentado toda la mañana, ¿verdad Collin?

Collin levantó la cabeza y asintió con fuerza, y luego se volcó de nuevo en continuar su dibujo. El Señor Finnstock asintió y se marchó a su oficina. Stiles se volteó hacia Collin, lo besó en la cabeza y se fue a comenzar su turno de trabajo, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos, imágenes, situaciones, y varias preocupaciones.

Su padre, cuyo problema con el alcohol parecía empeorar cada día, su hermana y el desinterés que solía mostrar hacia su propio hijo. Su sobrino, que sufría el desinterés de sus padres, y en él. Pensaba en él mismo, Stiles Stilinski, en que hubiera sido de su vida si hubiera podido ir a la Universidad de Arte en New York con la que siempre había soñado, en su relación con Lydia que parecía que nunca iba a mejorar y siempre iba y venía, y en el futuro incierto que tenían él, Collin y toda su familia.

Intentó despejar su mente, y aunque no tuvo demasiado éxito, puso lo mejor de sí para no contagiar su angustia a sus compañeros de trabajo y en especial a su sobrino.

 

 


End file.
